Naruto Story (BELIEVE IT!)
by Thatgirlamanda
Summary: Not much of a title, I know, so original, but I believe that this story will be worth reading if you guys were able to give it a shot at it, it'd mean the world for me. Anyways, I'll give you guys a general idea for this story. So basically, I have my own character, Mitsumi, that I've made up, and I put her in this world and I write about what it would pretty much be like for her
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello new readers. I am trying out this new story that I started writing, and it would mean the world to me if you guys gave this story a chance to read. I know the title seems very boring, (so original, I know :P) but it is definitely worth reading, and I'd love it if you guy would write me back some reviews, so I have something to look forward to.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, all Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto *cries* but meh little character I put in is mine though! *wraps arms protectively around Mitsumi***_ __

* * *

Hate is what makes us monsters. It is what drives our insanity to let out our inner demons. To be innocent, yet so belittled by your own people makes the journey worthless. Hate is what drives you to strive for power. Hate is what man created to end power and life of others. But for some, hate is a way to make somebody motivated. To make someone reverse an effect on someone else. The bonds that man creates between certain people is what makes us sane. It is what makes us certain that we will get through our battle with our inner demons. Our bonds with people are always never blood related, but the fact that we hold much respect and dignity to our own will never cease to change. _Never._

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The scent is too strong. Its metallic smell lingers too long in the air. She lays on her back looking up at the sky, to the stars, and wonder what sort of life she could've lived if she hang chose to do this mission.

 _'I'm such an idiot'_ she thinks as she lets out a raspy laugh that only results in her coughing up more blood. She came with hundreds of ninja. She was the only one who survived, well, maybe for not much longer, but she was the last one standing with life. Her labored breathing was the only sound in the air. She'd sent for help but not before she caught sight of the hand through her chest. The only thing she could do then was lay on the ground, while hearing the shrilling screams of her comrades falling to their demise.

 _'I'm useless. USELESS!'_ She cries out into her head, _'but I'm all alone now'_ she thinks bitterly. Her laughs died out long ago, now only replaced by silent tears streaming down her face. The leaves blew across the valley. Her broken headband laid right next to her with a single cut going across the middle. She, with the remaining strength she had of her chakra, carefully reached out to grasp the piece of metal. She took it and placed it on her chest. Then she heard footsteps, edging more and more near to her. They briefly stopped a few feet away from her. She shakily picked up her head to look at the one person who caused everything. The one who destroyed the lives of these innocent ninja. The one she used to love. Her eyes desperately pleaded with him to help, but all she had in return were the cold, coal-colored eyes looking back at her.

"Why?" She rasped out as she laid her head back down. She saw the stars again above her, until her vision faded into permanent darkness.

—

"WATCH OUT!" An obnoxious voice said, belonging to the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. The blond barely just missed the girl walking in his path, as she let out a relieved sigh. She lifted an eyebrow at him as she saw a bucket of paint in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

 _'Huh, wonder what that stuff's for'_ she thought as she spun around, but only succeeding in getting rammed into by two more ninja.

"Oh! We're so sorry miss," one of the ninja said, bowing to address his apology.

"Um, it's alright, it was just an accident, but I'm fine," she said, both her hands up, letting out a light laugh from her mouth.

"Excuse us though, miss, but have you seen a blind about your height with paint by any chance?" He asked, looking around.

 _'Why are they even looking for him?'_ She thought. Her question was soon answered when she looked up at the majestic side carving on the mountain up ahead. She desperately tried to suppress her giggle, as she saw the faces covered in red paint, but she ended up laughing anyways. After her laughter died down she looked back at the two ninja who were just staring at her, blushes easily spotted on their faces. Her brow gave a small quirk of annoyance.

"So you're looking for a boy?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Both men seemed to snap out of their daze at the mention of him.

"Ah, yes, well, have you seen him?" The other ninja asked.

"Have I seen him?" She asked herself, her finger tapping on her chin in thought, before snapping her fingers, "ah yes! I have, I believe he went that way," she said, jabbing her thumb in the opposite direction the boy ran.

"Oh, thank you miss-?"

"Mitsumi, but you can just call me Sumi for short," she said. The two ninja nodded their heads and sped off to catch the boy. Mitsumi. Smirked as she walked on.

 _'That's what you get you old perverts'_ she thought as she let out a small cackle. She had to admit, the paintings did look hilarious.

—

A few more minutes went by for Mitsumi before she finally found a place in the village where she could finally train. She came by an average sized pond with trees around.

"Okay, ONE MORE TIME!" She shouted. She made her hand sign and quickly shouted out after, "WATER STYLE JUTSU! DRAGON'S INFERNO!" the water started to swirl and twist up into the air until it formed a large water dragon with fire like eyes. It's sky blue scales glimmered in the sun, as it let out a mighty roar, spreading its powerful wings, easily slicing through the trees around it like paper. After the dragon calmed down, it looked around until it's glowing eyes found Mitsumi's summer blue-green eyes. It descended it's massive head towards her level. Mitsumi then hopped onto its nose to clearly look in its eyes.

"Are you the one who summoned me here to this mortal world?" The dragon asked, in his deep, baritone voice. Mitsumi nodded her head eagerly.

"Yep I did, and it only took almost all-" she was stopped abruptly when the dragon all of a sudden lifted its head up high into the air. Mitsumi let out a squeal as she didn't know what to do or think.

"I cannot believe that a child like you could summon someone like me," the dragon started stating, but was soon cut off by the sound of Mitsumi's angry voice.

"I sure did you dragon! I did this all by myself and clearly, I was the _only_ person around the time when you emerged!" She said as she childishly stomped her foot on the dragon's nose, arms crossing her chest, with a heated glare on her face. The dragon looked back, not backing down, until after a few moments, when he realized that she wasn't letting go, did he breathe a sigh of defeat.

"What is it that you actually want with me child?" He asked, gazing his tired eyes into now Mitsumi's happy ones.

"It's Mitsumi first of all," she said, holding a finger up, "and second all I want is to be your henchman," she said, smiling at the dragon. The dragon looked taken aback for a second until his fire eyes softened towards the young girl.

"Hmmm, very well, but are you sure you are up for this job?" He asked looking back towards Mitsumi, who by now was jumping up and down with glee, until she noticed him staring again, and quickly stopped.

"Huh? Oh, YES I AM POSITIVE THAT I AM UP FOR THE JOB!" She said, mocking a salute towards the dragon. The dragon let out a deep laughter from the girls antics. He quickly flickered his eyes towards Mitsumi again when he felt her poking his nose.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dragon?" She asked, "what exactly is your name?"

A look of surprise flashed through the dragon's eyes, before full body of laughter erupted from him.

"My name? I am known as Deatron, Dragon of the Seven Worlds," he said with pride.

"Deatron huh? Cool, well as you know, my name is Katatori Mitsumi, but you can just call me Sumi for short," she said. After a few more minutes of chatting, and finalizing the contract, Deatron gently lowered Mitsumi down.

"Goodbye for now, Miss. Sumi," he said bowing his head towards her in respect, "we will meet again when it is right," he finished saying, right before he plunged back into the water, soaking Mitsumi down to the bone. After a few more minutes, Mitsumi finally opened her eyes.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered to herself, "I actually did it. I can't believe I DID IT!" She said, shouting the last part as she jumped around in small circles. She then looked at her hands. A genuine smile made her way on her face, then quickly disappeared as she looked towards her left.

 _'Someone's here'_ she thought as she waited a couple of more minutes for the sound. After not hearing anything, she closed her eyes and focused on her hearing more. She suddenly then snapped her eyes open, and whipped her head towards upward in the trees. She then swiftly turned around, her kunai in hand, to attack, but then immediately stopped.

"Who're you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised towards the now almost passed out blond. It took a few moments, but the boy soon quickly composed himself, and put on a wide grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage someday!" He said, holding a thumbs up, "but who're you?" He asked, his head tilting to the side a little. Mitsumi stopped for a moment, taking in the boy in front of her. He was about the same height as her, maybe a slim higher, with bright, sunshine hair, and clear blue eyes. He had three whisker marks on each side of s face, his orange and blue jumpsuit standing out from the green forest around him.

"So what's your name?"

"Huh?" Mitsumi asked, unsure of what Naruto asked.

"Your name? What is it? I've never seen you around here in the village before," Naruto asked again, his eyes shut while examining her.

"Oh! My name is Katatori Mitsumi, and I'm actually new here. I was originally from the Land of the Water, but then I was requested by the third Hokage here to come and see if I wanted to join this village, and experience a new life here," she concluded, looking back at Naruto.

"Mitsumi huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, but can just call me Sumi for short, if you'd like."

"So you're from a different village," he said, holding his hand to his chin, "that's cool, so are you going to ninja school to become a chunin too?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes I am actually," she paused for a second. "But to be honest, I'm actually a little nervous about it. How are some of the people there?" She asked, biting her lip slightly.

"The people there, huh?" Naruto asked himself, both his arms behind his head, in thought, "well there's Iruka-sensei, he's the teacher for us, he's really funny too, I'm always pulling my sexy-jutsu around him to try and get a better grade, but it ends up not working," he paused for a moment to look towards Mitsumi. She had her eyebrow raised, questioning.

"Long story," Naruto quickly replied. Mitsumi let out a silent "Ahhh" as if she understood.

"Anyways," Naruto said, continuing, "then there's Kiba, he's a real animal, you'll always see him with Akamaru with him, that's his pet dog, then there's Shikamaru, there's not a lot to tell about him, other than he likes to look at clouds, and do nothing. Then there's Choji, he likes to eat a lot, well actually he's eating all the time, but don't ever call him fat though," he said, while Mitsumi nodded her head slowly, absorbing the information, "and then there's Hinata, she's really shy actually, and kind of weird if I say so myself," Naruto said, gazing out, then looked at Mitsumi, "but the ones you really gotta watch out for are teme's fan girls. They will go crazy if you're near him, probably tear you to shreds." Naruto shuddered at the memory after accidentally kissing that bastard, what the girls did to him.

"So, who's the Teme you're talking about? Seems that you know him pretty well," Mitsumi asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto sighed dramatically, "he thinks he's Mr. perfect in everything, always getting the highest scores on tests, and stuff," Naruto said with a huff, his arms crossed, pout on his face. Mitsumi walked over and sat down next to him.

"So what's his name?" She asked.

"His name's Sasuke," Naruto said.

 _'Sasuke, huh?'_ Mitsumi thought.

"-starting class?"

"Huh?" Mitsumi asked.

"So when're starting class?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I start tomorrow, I believe," Mitsumi replied.

"That's cool," Naruto said, his hands behind his head again, "hey, do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked ,"I know this really great place where they sell the best ramen ever!" he said with a cheery grin. Mitsumi gave it some thought before replying.

"Sure," she said, a smile plastered on her face, "I'd love to."

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter! I will be seeing how it goes for the next few days before I begin another one because of school and all, so plz don't hate me if I'm not posting a lot *goes to hide in corner*. OH! and I'm really sorry of there are any grammar mistakes that I've made, and I'll try to fix those as soon as possible!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again you guys. Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, and I will take thwm into consideration, and make those few changes as soon as possible! Also, I'm going to tell you now that this chapter is most likely much shorter than the first, but I promise you that the chapters in the near future will be much longer.**_

 ** _As you all know, Naruto characters are not mine (even though I wish for that to happen so bad because their are some major changes that I have for these characters because some things were just not meant to be...But that's just my opinion) but Mitsumi is mine at least, thank god._**

 ** _So I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter!_**

* * *

"ALRIGHT CLASS, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" a voice shouted through the kids. All the kids instantly took their seats, according to their teams. Naruto sat down with a grin on his face, as he knew what was about to come.

"Why are you smiling, idiot?" A monotone voice spoke out. Instantly, the grin was wiped off his face, as he turned towards the raven-head, anger now replacing his features.

"What's it matter to you, bastard?" Naruto said, crossing his arms, and turning his head with a little "humpf" noise.

"Naruto, stop being such a dummy, and respect Sasuke-kun for once in your pitiful life!" the pink-haired girl between the two boys snapped. Naruto turned to her with pleading blue eyes.

"But Sakura! It was the bastard's fault in the first place," Naruto said, pointing at the boy, glaring at him in return.

"No but's, Naruto!" Sakura said, as she slapped him in the back of his head before going back to staring at Sasuke.

'I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots' Sasuke thought. He looked over towards the time and let out a quiet sigh. This was going to be a very long day.

"Today, class, we have a new student," Iruka announced.

'A very, very long day' Sasuke concluded as he tried to tune out all the chattering of excitement.

"Alright guys, settle down now," Iruka said, silencing the class down, before turning his head to the door, "you can come in now."

Everyone turned their heads, including Sasuke, his curiosity now peaking interest, as a head poked out from the door. She let out a timid smile, looking around the class, and seeing the kids before landing on Naruto, and then her smile widened to full max.

"Hey Naruto!" she waved excitedly, relaxing a little as she found a familiar face. Naruto returned the grin, and waved back.

"Sup, Sumi!" he yelled back. Everyone in the classroom looked at them with confused expressions.

"Since when do you know the new girl?" Kiba asked, taking in Mitsumi's form again before adding, "the very new, hot girl I may say," he said, putting his head on both his hands as he stared at her.

'Damn pervert' she thought, as her eyebrow quirked a little, sending a full on glare towards the boy, making him shrink in his seat, eyes avoiding her at every cost.

"Well, then," Iruka said, suddenly, "would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mitsumi looked back up the teacher, smiling.

"Sure!" she said. She stepped forward to the center of the class. She took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Katatori Mitsumi, but you could call me Sumi for short, and I'll be your new classmate!" she said, bowing a little, a blush powdering her cheeks. A couple of kids snickered at her display, making her blush more profound on her face.

'I haven't even been here for five minutes and I've already screwed up' She thought as she looked around the class again, before stopping on a pair of black eyes. She suddenly found herself lost in them, as the pair of eyes stared right back at her. She was then pulled back into reality by the sound of Iruka's voice.

"So, as you know, I have already assigned the teams already," Iruka said, looking back towards Mitsumi. When she gave him a small smile, signaling that she was following, he continued, "So there will be only one team team with four members, and I've decided that you will be put on team 7-"

"YES!" A voice cried out. Everyone looked over towards the blond with his arms raised above his head. Naruto quickly sat down, and laughed quietly to himself.

'Idiot' Sasuke thought, as he returned his attention back to Mitsumi, who was now apart of their team.

"We're going to be on the same team, Naruto?" Mitsumi asked.

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!" Naruto shouted, earning him a smack on the back of his head again.

"Awesome," she replied, walking towards to sit next to Naruto, but was abruptly stopped by Iruka's hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast, Mistumi. I will not have anymore chaos in this class, so you're going to sit down with your other teammate, Sasuke," he said directing her towards the boy.

"Awww~" both blondes whined. She sat down next to Sasuke, as he looked at her.

"What?" Mitsumi asked, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Liked what you saw earlier?" he said, raising his eyebrows a bit. Mitsumi looked a little taken aback before responding.

"Pfff, don't flatter yourself," she said, now paying attention to the lesson being tought. It was then Sasuke's turn to be a little taken aback, his eyes widening slightly, before letting out a quiet "whatever" and turning back to Iruka. That action earned laughter from Naruto, and growls emitting from the girls nearby. Mitsumi, startled by the sudden action, looked around before slumping into her seat, a deep sigh escaping her mouth.

'This is going to be a very, very long day' she thought.

* * *

 ** _So this is the end of chapter 2, I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes that I accidentally placed. And please don't forget to review while your at it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my amazing readers! It has been WAYYYY too long for this chapter, but just because I'm getting bombarded with so much school work *ugh***_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and leaves you a little bit satisfied. In this chapter though, it's going to go a little bit into Mitsumi's back story, but don't worry there will be more!**_

 _ **Also, as I was writing this chapter and editing it, I did kind of noticed that Mitsumi kind of sounds like a lot like Naruto and Sasuke a little, just wanted to let you know that it was NOT INTENDED and just somehow still, ended up being like that but I do hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ ***Still don't own characters besides Mitsumi* *le cry***_

* * *

Throughout the Konoha Village, chatter surrounded her. She walked down the markets, and if she saw anything that she liked, she bought.

'I still have to look for someplace to live' Mitsumi thought, as she grabbed a wooden, carved necklace. She held it up to her face, as she focused on the crafted design. It was a simple fish, really, but to her, it was almost like being home again. The wind picked up as she stared longer into the diamond eye. She smiled in content.

"Do you like it?" the woman behind the stand asked./span/p  
"Hmm?" Mitsumi responded.

"Do you like it? The necklace, I mean." the woman spoke, pointing at the object in her hands.

"Oh, yes I really do actually," Mitsumi said, "how much does it cost?"

"For you, it would be free," the woman replied. Mitsumi's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Ma'am!" Mitsumi exclaimed, "I couldn't do that, really, here," Mitsumi said, as she took a couple of dollars from her pocket and put it on the stand. The woman smiled, and picked up the money, but instead of keeping it, she placed it back in Mitsumi's hand.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "I do not want your money, imagine that it is a gift from me" Mitsumi still looked a little hesitant towards the woman, before she let out a small breath.

"Okay," she said, but before she turned away, she quickly put half of her money down, "but at least let me give you some!" She shouted as she turned and waved back at the woman. The woman seemed startled at first before she broke out into a small laugh.

'What a sweet girl'

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Naruto asked, as they sat on top of a building eating a cup of instant ramen. After Mitsumi got everything she needed at the market, she ended up running into Naruto and some of his friends. They decided to hang out, and talk for a while before everyone had to leave, leaving Naruto and Mitsumi alone. Mitsumi slouched back, eyeing the sunset in front of them.

"I think it went pretty well," she said, "although, I am interested to see who our sensei is tomorrow, and what we're going to be doing too."

"Well I'm hoping that we get a high-class mission, so I can become the greatest ninja, as well as the Hokage someday, so everyone will finally treat me like I'm one of them, and not some creature they're afraid of," he said, taking another slurp of his ramen. Mitsumi stared back at him for a while, before returning her gaze back to the sunset.

"People don't treat you well?" she asked, as she turned her gaze back to him.

"For as long as I could remember," Naruto said, "all my life, people turned me down, and pushed me away from them. I didn't understand at first, but then a lot more people started to hate me, and soon the whole village hated me. I felt so alone in this world, wondering if I was ever going to see any form of light again," he said, eyes downcast, but let out a light laugh, "but that changed when I first met Iruka-sensei. He was different than the others. He was the only one who treated me like I was normal," a light smile formed on his face as he talked. Mitsumi stared back at him, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms around them.

"Then, after Iruka-sensei, I'd met Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura is the best, ya know? Even though she's all over that teme, she still has a great heart for her companions. And even the bastard too. Yeah, sure, we got into a lot of fights in the beginning, let me tell you," Naruto said, as Mitsumi let out a small giggle, "but we still care for each other, just like any teammate would, and now you," he concluded. They stared at each other for a moment, before looking back.

"I was alone too, you know," Mitsumi stated quietly. Naruto looked back at her with a curious expression.

"What?!" he said, "but, you're like, the most coolest person around here so far," he started, throwing his hands into the air. Mitsumi gave him a small, sad smile, "Well, believe it or not, I actually was. Before, I used to be loved by so many people. My village was probably the most nicest place out there, but one day, one by one, they stopped talking to me, and soon started avoiding me," she said, a tear slipping out of her eye. She wiped it away with her sleeve, "it's funny, you know, you think you have the most wonderful life, with the most wonderful people you know, yet in reality, it's just a big lie. You start to become more aware now when you see them, and more afraid. Did you know my village tried to kill me? Me? I was only four years-old when it happened, but even though eight years has past, I can still remember it like it was yesterday. My mom and I were playing in the garden again."

* * *

 _"Here you go, Mommy!" a 4 year-old Mitsumi said, as she gingerly placed a flower crown on the top of the woman's head._

 _"Why thank you, Mitsumi, it's very lovely," she said as she adjusted the crown more on her golden locks, before scooping up the little girl in front of her._

* * *

"It was probably the most happiest day of my life, yet at the same time, the worst day of my life," she said.

* * *

 _All of a sudden, cries of anger from the village people became closer._

 _"Mitsumi, sweetie, I need you to stay in here for mommy, okay?" she asked._

 _"B-but mommy, I don't want to, I don't want you to leave me," the 4 year-old sobbed out._

 _"Please, baby, just for a while, then mommy's gonna come right back, and get you alright?" she said, as she stroked a piece of blond hair behind Mitsumi's ear. Before Mitsumi could utter another word, the footsteps became much louder, so Mitsumi's mother quickly shutted the closet door behind her, but not before the door bursted open, letting angry villagers come into the room,_

 _"Give us the beast, Mizuma!" one of the villagers shouted. Mizuma's eyes widened in disbelief._

 _"How dare you people! How dare you barge into my my house, in threat, trying to harm my daughter?! What on earth happen to all of you? You used to all love Mitsumi, why act now, and try to kill my only child?"_

 _"Step aside, Mizuma," a gruff voice said. The villagers quickly moved out of the way to let the large man through. He stood over 6 feet tall, built like a machine. His stern gaze locked onto Mizuma's eyes, her gaze being returned at the same force. It was quiet for a while. Who knew? It could've been seconds, or even hours._

* * *

But it only was for 2 minutes," Mitsumi said, visibly shaken by now. Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she continued.

* * *

 _Mitsumi kept still in the closet. She put both hands on her mouth, as she peered through the cracks of the closet_

 _"Excuse me?!" Mizuma shrieked, making the gruff man cringe by a bit, from the ear-splitting scream, but still regained his posture._

 _"Move," he said. He stated to advance towards the closet, until Mizuma gripped his arm tight, not letting him move. He calmly turned towards Mizuma. She glared at him, until she let her glare drop into a shocked expression. Even though he seemed calm, his steel, grey eyes spoke enough. They were cold, uninviting, unloving the most. This seemed to only anger the mother even more._

 _"Mizuma, let go," he warned._

 _"Over my dead body," she challenged. The gruff man let out a small sigh. Mizuma looked towards him again, before feeling a sharp pain through her chest. She gasped, as she looked down. His arm had turned into a blade, penetrating her heart. She looked up back at him, with saddened eyes, before coughing up blood onto the ground. He rolled his eyes as he pulled his blade back out, letting her drop to the floor, soaked in her own blood. Back in the closet though, Mitsumi kept her hands even tighter over her mouth, trying to repress the screams of terror, and sadness. She backed up to the wall, waiting. The door suddenly opened, the gruff man looking down at the shaken girl._

 _"Mitsumi, get up, and get out here," he said. Mitsumi stared at the man, hatred burning within her_

 _"Go to hell," she said, before letting out a scream and charging at the man._

* * *

"That was probably the worst idea I could've done," Mitsumi said, "but I was just so angry, that I couldn't help myself. Then after that, I ran away from home, but not before taking upon myself to have revenge for that man who killed my mother," she said, her tears long gone, and a determined look on her face. Naruto stared at Mitsumi for a few moments before looking back at the view, not knowing what to do in the situation.

After all? How do you fix someone that's been broken for too long?

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT! (and suggest other things as well while your at it, I'll consider everyone's ideas!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my amazing readers, how are you guys today? This is chapter 4 of this story and I really appreciate the reviews you guys keep giving me they're really great.**_

 _ **I just wanted to point something out. If any of you guys have a tough time trying to picture Mitsumi, I just wanted to give you guys a little description about her.**_

 _ **Mitsumi: long, blonde hair, always up in a ponytail, has a maroon colored shirt (close to what Sakura wears), she has shorts on (any color you guys want).**_

 _ **Personality: She is generally a very sweet girl, sometimes shy, but when challenged, she becomes very aggressive and protective of her friends were threatened, and even though she acts cold towards others, deep down she has some feeling of respect for them. She can also tend to be depressed a lot (but that's for much later chapters :P).**_

 _ **So that's all I have to say, Naruto characters aren't mine.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Where is he?" Naruto whinned, walking back and forth across the bridge. It was the day where they get their teachers for their team, and apparently, they were suppose to start an hour ago, but the teacher wasn't there.

"Relax, Naruto," Sakura said, "I'm sure Sensei has a perfectly good reason as to why he isn't here yet, don't you think Sasuke?" She said, as she fawn over him. Sasuke spared a one second look, before turning away.

' _Annoying'_ he thought, his arms crossed as he tried to keep his patience in check. Mitsumi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Calm down, Naruto" she said. Naruto took a deep sigh, before plopping on the ground in front of her. After another five minutes went by, a puff of smoke appeared on the bridge, showing a man with grey, spiked hair, a mask that covers half of his face, and a headband that covers one of his eyes.

….

…

…

…..

…..

"Hello children, I am Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your new teacher. I'm sorry about being late, I got caught up with helping an old lady with her cat who got caught in a tree," he said with a smile they assumed that was happening underneath the mask.

"Who cares about the stupid cat!? You were suppose to be here forever ago!" Naruto whinned again, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Sakura….again.

"Now then," Kakashi said, clapping his hands together, "why don't we get started on some training for your chunin exams, hmm?" He said looking at the four children before him. He saw that one of the children raised their hand.

"Yes, Mitsumi?"

"Um, what kind training are you going to be teaching us today?" she asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Mitsumi," Kakashi said, "I'm going to train you guys based on your teamwork," he said as he pulled out two silver bells.

"How are you suppose to train us based on our teamwork, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at the bells in confusion.

"Well, you see, I am going to hold on to these bells while you four try to get them. But you at least need one to pass, or else you're going to be stuck as a genin until next year. I'm going to give you children till the end of the day to get them. Good luck," he said, as he disappeared.

….

….

….

….

….

"AW CRAP!" Naruto and Mitsumi exclaimed as they ran off to find their teacher. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the spot where they just were for a few moments.

"Heh, looks like Sensei is giving us a stupid task, don't you think Sas-" Sakura started to say, but found no one with her, "uke," she said, pouting, before going to meet up with her teammates.

* * *

Mitsumi brushed through the leaves of the forest, looking for any sign of Kakashi. Nothing.

"Well isn't this just great," she muttered to herself, before hearing a rustle in the bushes. Startled, she quickly pulled out her kunai, and faced towards her attacker.

"Ehh?" she sweatdropped, as she faced a small chipmunk, "a chipmunk really? Well, what are you doing out here, little guy?" she asked, as she started walking towards it. As she took another step, a piece of rope caught her ankle, and hoisted herself up into the air.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed as she tried to reach up and cut the rope. As she was desperately trying to work on this, a puff a smoke appeared beside her.

"Well, well, well, I honestly expected Naruto to get caught in that trap, but you? Interesting," a very smug Kakashi said. Mitsumi faced her Sensei with her face red, and not because it was the fact that she was upside down.

"Kakashi, seriously?!" she said, swinging around to try to get a hit on her so called 'Sensei', "get me down now," she whinned. A small light hit her eye, as she looked down.

' _THE BELLS'_ she mentally shouted. Apparently, Kakashi must've noticed too, because he then picked up the two bells.

"Do you want these," he said, Mitsumi assuming a smile underneath the mask.

"Please," she said. Kakashi reached his hand out with the bells just two feet from Mitsumi.

"I'll give you a deal, Mitsumi, I promise that I will not move my hand, until you get the bells, but if you don't it looks like that I'll have to keep you up there until one of your teammates finds you," he said casually.

 _'You gotta be kidding me'_ Mitsumi thought, as she tried to swing herself to get the bells. She kept swinging until she just barely touched one of the bells. However, Kakashi caught the action because he then pulled the bells away from her.

"Oh, it looks like your time ran out Mitsumi, I have to go now before your other teammates find me," he said, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

"Anyone out there?" Mitsumi weakly spoke into the quiet forest. The wind blew, rustling a couple leaves from the trees, which was the only sound Mitsumi had as company. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath, before opening her eyes, and meeting a different pair of eyes.

"GAAHH!" she yelled, swinging back away, "Sasuke, what the hell?" she said, looking at the boy in front of her. Sasuke looked back at Mitsumi with a neutral expression. He crossed his arms and took a deep sigh.

"Do you need help?" he said, averting his eyes away from her own.

"Help? Nooooooo, I've just been in this tree for god knows how long, without any help, because I wanted to look at the leaves! What do you think my answer is?" she said bitterly.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before shrugging.

"Have it your way then," he said. He started to jump to the next tree.

"Wait! Can you help please?" Mitsumi called out. Sasuke smirked, before turning around, and throwing a kunai at the rope. It hit its target perfectly, having Mitsumi let out a startled scream as she fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes as she waited for impact, but it never came. After a few moments of catching her breath, she opened one eye to peek as to why she wasn't a pancake on the ground. She looked back up, and saw that Sasuke had caught her ankle, having Mitsumi about four to five feet from the ground. Before Mitsumi said thank you though, a certain _someone_ decided to let go of her ankle, having her fall the rest of the way. She let out a small yelp as she connected with the ground. She then sat up, rubbing her head as Sasuke landed next to her.

"Thanks for the warning, you jackass," she growled out, standing up. Sasuke looked back towards her with a small 'Hn' of a reply, making Mitsumi's eye twitched just a little.

"So what are you even doing out here?" she asked the quiet ninja. Said person looked over with an annoyed expression.

"I found out that Kakashi came this way, so I decided to investigate, and I ended up bumping into you," he replied.

"Whatever," Mitsumi said, as she started to walk to another destination, Sasuke following close behind, hands in pockets. As they took a couple more steps, another piece of rope wrapped around both ninja's foot, and lifted them into the air, with surprised sounds coming from both of them.

"Ahh, you gotta be KIDDING ME!" MItsumi said, as she tried to lift up and cut the rope. As she was doing that, a puff of smoke appeared next to them, showing another certain _someone_ who shall not be named at this moment.

"Oh, looks like I got two of you this time," a smiling Kakashi said. Both ninjas looked at him with heated glares, as if he would incinerate at any moment, but it was no use. Before Kakashi could say anything more, a scream erupted towards them, signaling that someone was close behind.

"KAKASHI!" A voice, only belonging to Naruto said. Kakashi looked towards the area where the blond caught up.

"HA, GOTCHA!" Naruto said, as he reached towards the bells, but Kakashi was able to recover fast enough to move out of the way, as Naruto face planted onto the tree trunk.

"Well children, it looks like I'll be leaving now," he said, as he jumped tree to tree with incredible speed. Naruto looked up to see that there were two more ninjas with him. A couple seconds passed before Naruto rolled over with laughter, which only caused for him to receive even more heated glares from them.

"Naruto, shut up and help us," Mitsumi said in a a sweet, yet dark tone. Naruto sweat-dropped, before heading over towards his comrades….but not without getting caught in the same type of trap.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, as he got pulled up into the trees.

"THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE!?" Mitsumi screeched, throwing her hands up in frustration, and defeat.

* * *

 _ **So that was it for this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I hope I got these characters down nicely for you guys.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


End file.
